Al amanecer
by Wolfmika
Summary: Gustosa comería el postre sin chistarlo era algo que me gustaba mucho, pero al escuchar las últimas palabras de Castiel me quede sin habla. .:Advertencias dentro:. Castielx Suka (Sucrette/ Suka11)


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Amour Sucre (Corazon de Melon) pertenecen a Chinomiko- san**

 **NOTA: Este fic es una escena inédita de mi Fanfic en Youtube "Al Amanecer" contiene lemon explicito, sino te agrada este tipo de lectura por favor dirígete a las notas finales.**

 **Al Amanecer.**

Estaba completamente segura de que Castiel se encontraba completamente dormido, la verdad es que yo no tengo sueño, por eso aprovechare la noche para sacarme la duda que me atormenta, sé que su sueño es tener un hijo y yo quiero que eso se cumpla.

Me levante con mucho cuidado de la cama sacando una pequeña caja que guarde con cuidado dentro de uno de los cajones de la cómoda, como si nada salí de la habitación y me dirigí al baño. Seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra, creo que incluso antes de hacerlo las leí tres veces para asegurarme de haberlo entendido perfectamente.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a la sala para esperar el resultado, debo confesar que la espera me pone más nerviosa será el minuto más largo de mi vida… mire por la ventana el cielo se veía tan claro a pesar de ser de noche; y ahora que lo recuerdo.

Han pasado casi diez días desde que la luna más pura salía, desde entonces que no eh vuelto a ver a sombra y mi padre no vino a verme… me preocupa un poco eso, además no le eh dicho nada a Castiel sobre sombra y aquel portal… ha actuado tan distante.

El minuto ya avía pasado y saque la prueba… negativo, suspire con cansancio otra vez, no es la primera vez que pasa es la cuarta prueba desde hace un año y aun nada. Escuche ruidos desde la habitación, posiblemente ya se dio cuenta de mi ausencia, desilusionada escondí la pequeña caja entre mis manos.

-La noche se hizo para dormir, no para deambular por el departamento.- me dijo una ves estuvo frente a mí, yo solo atine a desviar la mirada.

-No tengo sueño- fue toda mi respuesta, mi vos era aún triste.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto.

-N-nada… en un momento voy…- suspire algo desanimada, era tan notorio que no paso por alto para él.

-Te conozco, algo te está pasando ¿Es por qué Dimitri no te visito?-

Aun si sabía que el simple hecho de que mi padre no me visitara como cada año, era un motivo para que yo me sintiera algo triste.

-No, no es eso.- y más que nada cometí el error de seguir intentar ocultando la pequeña caja entre mis manos, él se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué es eso?- me pregunto con la mirada clavada en mis manos- ¿Qué estas ocultando?

-¡Ya te dije que no es nada!- molesta por sus preguntas, y aunque no debería de estarlo Castiel se preocupa por mí, le arroje la caja contra el pecho la cual él no dudo en tomar de inmediato, por mi parte solo avance unos cuantos pasos lejos de él- …no es nada.

-¡Sigues con esto!- me dijo con notoria molestia en su vos una vez que miro la prueba en sus manos- No entiendo que prisa tienes por querer cuidar de un mocoso que solo se la va a pasar llorando día y noche.

En esos momentos y por sus palabras el sentimiento de la ira se apodero de mi ¿Cómo podía expresarse de esa manera?

-¡Por qué ese "mocoso" como lo llamas es el hijo que con tanto ensueño me decías que deseas tener, por eso sigo con esto, yo también quiero dar vida a ese hijo, a un hijo de ambos.

Silencio, ente ambos se formó un incómodo silencio, hasta que decido romperlo.

-Si ya se, ya voy a empezar con mis cursilerías, pero hablo enserio, no entiendo por qué te molestas.- y era en verdad no comprendo por qué se molesta.

-No me molesta.- hablo- es solo que aun siento que es muy pronto.

Pronto mis facciones se relajaron al escucharlo hablar, Castiel me miraba no con enfado, tampoco de forma burlona, sino de una forma comprensiva, amable… algo muy extraño de ver en él.

-Ya pasaron tres años. –le dije-

-Tengo buenas razones: mi trabajo no es estable, tú sigues estudiando y cuidar niños no te deja mucha ganancia ¿Crees que así podríamos cuidar de un niño propio? Además tarde o temprano tendremos que dejar este lugar, no somos estables.

Más tranquila relaje los hombros, al mismo tiempo que suspiraba con resignación.

-Tienes razón, es la quinta vez que tenemos que mudarnos y si no pagamos el alquiler será la sexta.- Una poco más tranquilo acorto la distancia entre ambos.

\- ¿Comprendes por qué aún es demasiado pronto?

-Si… perdóname- sin más lo abrase, lo estaba juzgando mal después de todo, me siento como una tonta.

-Ahora ¿Ya podemos ir a dormir?- me pregunto besando mi frente.

-Si.-le respondí mirándolo a los ojos directamente.

Su mirada cambio por un segundo, su abrazo fue más fuerte sin llegar a lastimarme pegándome más a su cuerpo.

-¿Castiel?

Adoso su rostro más al mío, hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron levemente, después el comenzó a besarme de forma tierna y no dude en responderle al beso, al separarnos abrí levemente mis ojos y pude ver cómo me sonreía en su mirada logre leer que él tenía otras intenciones, a veces Castiel era fácil de leer.

-Hagámoslo- susurro a mi oído y un ligero cosquilleo se apodero de mi- esta vez logremos dar vida a ese niño.

Quería responder, decirle que no se burlara más de mí, aunque no lo pareciera esas palabras me dolían un poco. Pero sus labios impedían que yo dijera algo, lo separe de mi cuerpo poniendo ambas manos sobre su torso desnudo, le mire con el ceño fruncido.

-No… no me burlo de ti.- Como si hubiera leído mi mente, separo mis manos él, haciendo que me sentara nuevamente en el sofá- hablo enserio.

-Entonces ¿Qué haces?- le pregunte, a verdad que si él pensaba que sería fácil se estaba equivocando.

Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las beso de manera tierna, sus orbes grises se clavaron en mí, demostrando tanta seguridad la misma que los lobos demuestran en si mismos y más que nada la misma que logra cortarme la respiración.

-Suka, a pesar de estos tres años estando juntos ¿Crees que podría burlarme de ti? Hablo enserio… si tanto deseas darme ese hijo que yo quiero hagámoslo.

-Lo dices como si fuera tu más grande sacrificio.

-No es un sacrificio.- me dijo acercándose cada vez más- Sabes que te amo y por ti aria cualquier cosa, mi vida es tuya, cada latido de mi corazón es por ti, decir tu nombre, verte sonreír es lo más placentero que tengo en la vida.

Cada una de sus palabras estaban cargadas de sentimiento, de deseo, ni siquiera logra darme cuenta cuando logro que me recostara en el sofá y en estaba sobre mi sin dejar caer todo su peso, besándome el cuello, colando sus manos por debajo de la blusa de mi pijama.

-Porque me gusta escuchar mi nombre ser pronunciado por tu cálida vos, el rose de tus manos al tocar las mías despierta un sentimiento incontrolable.

Mi corazón latía con más rapidez, era todo… no podía resistirme a sus palabras, a sus caricias a sus besos, simplemente me quitaba de forma lenta la cordura a cada roce; lentamente subió de mi cuello a mis labios esta vez dándome un beso cargado de pación donde nuestras lenguas danzaban rítmicamente, un pequeño gemido fue ahogado entre nuestros labios a sentir como Castiel apretaba uno de mis pechos entre su mano. Sabía que me molestaba dormir con el sujetador puesto, en ese momento podía adivinar que estaba a gradecido por ello.

Con su otra mano libre subía mi blusa que comenzaba ser de cierta molestia para él, a regañadientes tuve que separarlo y romper nuestro beso quedando apenas unidos por un fino hilo de saliva, apenas logre enderezarme un poco, lo suficiente para que con hábiles mi sexy esposo lograra despojarme de la prenda.

Nuevamente apenas y rozo mis labios en un beso, beso mi barbilla, mi cuello hasta llegar a mis clavículas las cuales beso de forma lenta, sus labios húmedos bajaban más por mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mis pechos el sentir su cálido aliento sobre ellos buscando endurecer mis pezones hacia que me olvidara de todo.

Su cuerpo bajaba cada vez más sentir su peso sobre miera algo indescriptible y deseable al mismo tiempo, mis manos delineaban ligeramente su columna, sabía que hacer eso le agradaba, lo excitaba más aquel cosquilleo que mi tacto causaba. Una de sus manos se coló esta ves por debajo de mi pantalón tocando por sobre la tela de mi ropa interior, mis labios entre abiertos dejaron escapar un pequeño chillido cuando lo sentí cocarme. Podía sentir como su tacto lograba hacer que mi intimidad se comenzara a humedecer.

Aun con su boca entretenida en mis pechos como un niño pequeño, mordió uno de mis pezones con la fuerza necesaria no para hacerme daño sino para causar una mescla entre el dolor y el placer introdujo uno de sus dedos en mí interior.

-Castiel…

Gemi si nombre al sentir lo dentro, el se separó un poco de mí y me miro directo a los ojos con aquella sonrisa llena de satisfacción la odiaba y al mismo tiempo lo amaba… sus movimientos eran en círculos lentos, era una tortura, una asquerosamente placentera tortura. Pronuncie su nombre una vez mas de forma estrangulada, mis mejillas ardían por el placer y Él solo pudo ampliar su sonrisa perversa. Comencé a inclinarme pero eso solo hacía que el contacto fuera más fuerte, un jadeo salió de mis labios, Castiel no se opuso a que yo hiciera eso el simplemente no dejaba de mover su dedo en mi interior, reprimo un jadeo lo más que pude, ante la sorpresa de Castiel metí una de mis manos dentro de su pantalón y ropa interior sacando a la luz su dura erección… fue entonces cuando la que sonreía era yo y Castiel fue quien al final comenzó a jadear, haciendo un movimiento lento de la base hasta el glande, el mismo movimiento que el hacia dentro de mi, uno tortuoso y placentero.

Nuevamente nos sumergimos en un beso en busque del poder mientras nuestra tortura continuaba. Él introdujo un segundo dedo en mí, haciéndome gemir cada vez más alto, metía y sacaba sus dedos con fuerza, tanto que deje de masturbarlo aferrando mis uñas al sofá ¡Dios, era demasiado placentero! Un vulgo de sensaciones se aglomeró en mí bajo vientre buscando una forma de salir, grite sintiéndome avergonzada cuando el primer éxtasis llego, me deje caer sobre el sofá respirando de forma agitada; lo siguiente que sentí fue el cómo Castiel deslizaba de forma rápida todo lo que me quedaba de ropa por mis piernas dejándome completamente desnuda.

Me ayudo a levantarme del sofá, para después hacer que le diera la espalda con las rodillas apoyadas sobre el sofá y mis brazos en el respaldo mientras el permanecía de pie tras de mí, se pegó más a mi cuerpo sujetándome de las caderas se frotaba de una forma excitante contra mi trasero primero de forma lenta y después de una forma un tato más rápida, sus manos dejaron mis caderas, sabía que ya no resistía la tención podía sentir su miembro palpitar levemente acomodo su duro miembro en la entrada de mi intimidad, una ves que sus manos sujetaron mis senos me penetro, ambos jadeamos de placer amasándolos, estirando mis pezones. Ambos gemíamos por el placer que nos dábamos.

Salío de mi de forma brusca y no puedo negarlo me gusto demasiado que lo hiciera, me tomo del brazo asiéndome bajar del sofá, era él quien ahora se sentaba y me hacía montarlo dándole la espalda, sentir nuestros cuerpos perlados de sudor no era desagradable era una más excitante.

Castiel comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma rápida, cuando me beso en medio de la espalda sentí un terrible frio recorrerme de pies a cabeza, sin duda ese era mi punto más sensible.

Mis caderas se movían buscando que su miembro tocara las partes más sensibles de mi interior, sus movimientos eran cada vez más salvajes, toda la habitación se llenaba de nuestros gemidos y jadeos, en su última estocada sus manos se aferraron tan fuerte a mi cadera que podría jurar me dejo marcada, por mi parte no pude evitar arquear la espalda y gritar su nombre al sentir su simiente caliente esparcirse por mi interior. Me levante con cuidado, mis piernas me temblaban, era claro que son sus movimientos podría olvidarme de caminar por un par de días; me arrodille en el suelo para recoger mi ropa, pero Castiel me hizo recostarme sobre la alfombra.

-C-castiel…

Dije su nombre entrecortadamente, sus ojos aun desbordaban deseo y su pene aún estaba erecto, no me podía explicar de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza para continuar, pero simplemente oponerme a él era algo difícil.

-Aun no terminamos mi pequeña gatita… aun no.- su vos grabe y excitada me hicieron perderme en deseo nuevamente, solo el lograba hacer eso en mí.

Abrió mis piernas sujetándolas desde atrás de mis rodillas, froto su miembro contra mí hinchado clítoris, cerré mis ojos con fuerce era demasiado placentero… basto con un par de veces que él hiciera ese movimiento para sentirme cerca del orgasmo nuevamente, mi cuerpo temblaba alertándolo, y no me dejaría terminar así de fácil, coloco mis piernas sobre sus hombros y se embebo en mi de una forma salvaje, moviéndose lo más rápido y fuerte que sus músculos le permitían; tenues rallos de luz comenzaban a colarse por la ventana, no podía pensar en cuento tiempo llevamos teniendo sexo, y mis fuerzas poco a poco se agotaban pero aun así quería seguir con esto. Sujete a Castiel de los brazos clavándole las uñas, gritando su nombre más fuerte que antes avía llegado al orgasmo nuevamente y el parecía no querer terminar, y al final no tardó mucho en correrse dentro de mí

Permanecimos en esa posición por par de segundos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, hasta que salió de mí, esta vez con más cuidado, dejándose caer aun lado de mí, los rallos del sol eran un poco más fuertes, era claro que estaba amaneciendo, con algo de trabajo me levante y me recosté sobre su pecho, el latido de su acelerado corazón me hacía querer sumirme en un profundo sueño, lo sentí abrazarme una vez más por la cintura y junto a mí se quede dormido sobre la alfombra de la sala.

Cuando desperté lo hice sobre la cama, mi cuerpo apenas era cubierto por una sabana, me sentía desorientada, mire por la ventana, el sol se estaba ocultando, el reloj aun lado de la cama marcaba cercas de las siete de la tarde, me levante dejando la sabana a un lado y colocándome una de las camisas de Castiel que estaba a la orilla de la cama, saque unas pantaletas de un cajón y me las coloque para salir de la habitación. Hay estaba el, en la cocina preparando lo que seguramente era un postre de chocolate, la verdad era que la cocina se le daba pésimo, pero no la repostería y era algo que me daba un poco de gracia.

-Ya despertaste.- me dijo apenas se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me hacer que hasta el y lo abrase por la espalda, después de forma traviesa probé de aquel postre con uno de mis dedos, el no pareció molestarse.

-Eres malo.- le dije en realidad tenia cosas que hacer ese día y no fue para despertarme aunque comprendía por qué no lo hizo.

-Te hice un postre para que me perdones.- me dijo- así que comételo todo.

Gustosa comería el postre sin chistarlo era algo que me gustaba mucho, pero al escuchar las últimas palabras de Castiel me quede sin habla.

-Las calorías que ganes comiéndote todo ese postre de chocolate podrás perderlas, teniendo esta noche otra buena jornada de sexo hasta el amanecer.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Cuanto tiempo desde que publique un fic por ultima ves… en fin xD**_

 _ **Bien como dije al principio este fic es una escena inédita de un video fic de Amour sucre o Corazon de melón que publique en Youtube con el mismo titulo , esta escena se ubica en el capitulo 4, y bueno espero les gustara este lemon y si quieren ver la novela completa les dejo acá el link (solo quiten los espació) también dejo un enlace en mi bio n.n**_

 _ **Tomatazos, comentarios, bombas molotov todo es bien recibido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Bye bye**_

www. / playlist?list =PLepctX opc9qRfz9 kpagX ImW WXnmu K6G6H


End file.
